


Or so he thought

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon always believed in sex after marriage. He was lucky enough to find a boyfriend who respected this rule. At least that's what Jihoon thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or so he thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there guys. I'm currently working on my biggest Jicheol project but since I'm having huge writers block I decided to write this short fic. I hope you like it.

Jihoon always believed in sex after marriage, it was something that he grew up with. While other people were getting laid here and there, Jihoon was not. He was adamant about that rule. He had lots of boyfriends in the past, all of which were very eager to get into his pants, but after searching for the right one, he was lucky enough to find a boyfriend who respected this rule.  Seungcheol respected his belief of sex after marriage, and it came to such a relief for Jihoon because he fell hard for Seungcheol, and if he was like those douche bags he had dated before then he would have been heart broken, but no, Seungcheol wasn’t like that.

 

Or at least that’s what Jihoon thought. Now he’s not so sure. He’s working the late shift at a coffee house when he hears a few girls talking behind the counter.

 

“Have you done it with him yet?” he overhears a girl from the group say as he tries to pay attention to his current task.

 

“No, I’m not ready yet,” says another girl.

 

“Well  AJ , you can’t expect him to wait forever.  I mean he’s a guy and they only want one thing: Sex. If not then they’ll leave the first chance they get.”

 

Jihoon shouldn’t be eavesdropping into their conversation, but he couldn’t help it.  

 

“But he said he would wait.”

 

“Oh hun, listen he’s a guy, okay. You found the greatest guy in the world. You can’t expect him to wait with you until marriage. It doesn’t work that way.”

 

Jihoon almost dropped the glass he had in his hand. What if Seungcheol didn’t want to wait that long? What if Jihoon was being selfish? He tried so hard to find someone like Seungcheol and what these girls were saying made sense. He didn’t want to lose Seungcheol; he spent so long looking for a guy like him. No sir, that was not happening.  He had to act fast or else what this girl was saying could happen to him.

 

He spent the rest of the day absentmindedly doing his duties, but this didn’t go unnoticed by the other staff members, since he was staring to make quite a ruckus. Jeonghan dragged him away to where the customer can’t see the blundering mess that is now Jihoon.

 

“This is the sixth time you’ve bumped into tables. What got you stumbling?”

 

Jihoon doesn’t want to say anything because he’s embarrassed to talk about these kinds of things with others.

 

“Well,” Jeonghan says as he raises an eyebrow. Jihoon knows the guys persistent so trying to stay quiet won’t do.

 

“I don’t want to say it,” says Jihoon.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because.”

 

“Is it a family problem?” he says as Jihoon shakes his head.

 

“Are you sick?” Jihoon shakes his head again.

 

“Is it your boyfriend?” this time Jihoon freezes. Damn he didn’t think Jeonghan would guess right, but Jeonghun does have a knack for getting into other people's business as well as Seungkwan who's supposed to be tending tables, but is not so discreetly hiding behind the door.

 

“it is isn’t it?” says Jeonghan with a proud smile.

 

“I uh,” Jihoon tries to say but it’s no use, he’s been caught and he nods his head.

 

“What the problem?” asks Jeonghan.

 

“Do you think most guys don’t want to wait for sex after marriage?” asked Jihoon as he looked at Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan raised his eyebrow in question. “Well, most of them are like that. Why?”

 

“No reason,” replied Jihoon as he feels his heart breaking.

 

“Wait hold up,” says Jeonghan as he turned around and opens the door which results in Seungkwan crashing through the door.

 

“What do you think?” asks Jeonghan as he helps Seungkwan up.

 

“How’d you know I was listening?” asks Seungkwan as he rubs his elbows.

 

“Everyone knows we can’t keep from barging into everyone's love life. So what do you think?” Jeonghan asks again.

 

“Well, most guys do want sex,” says Seungkwan.

 

Jihoon’s already feeling frustrated. “How hard can this be. I mean we’re guys too!”

 

“I know but technically us three are always the girls in the relationship,” replies Seungkwan and he’s right.

 

“Ugh, why is this so hard?” Jihoon says as he starts to break slowly.

 

“I don’t think you should worry about it. You and Seungcheol are like soul mates.” says Seungkwan.

 

“Yeah, I mean he’s so sweet and gentle with you and he respects your wishes so I don’t think he’s like those douche bags you’ve dated before. Plus he has our seal of approval” adds Jeonghan.

 

Jihoon smiles at them as his heart feels a little bit better. They’re right. Seungcheol has never pressured Jihoon to so something he doesn’t want to do, so he should be okay.

 

“Okay maybe you’re right,” says Jihoon as he breaths a sigh of relief. He looks at the clock on the wall and notices that his shift is up.

 

“Well, I should be going now,” Jihoon says as he takes off his apron and clocks out. He just wants to go home, take a shower, and go to sleep. Seungkwan and Jeonghan both bid him goodbye as they start cleaning up the back.

 

Jihoon walks past the counter and sees the same group of girls that were talking earlier.

 

“I can’t believe it!” says the one known as AJ.

 

“What?”

 

“He just broke up with me through text. He said that he didn’t want to wait that long,” said AJ as Jihoon’s heart fell to his stomach.

 

Jihoon heart started to beat fast. If this girl was being dumped because she wasn’t ready for sex then what would happen to Jihoon and Seungcheol. Jihoon was planning to visit Seungcheol tomorrow, but he decided to go now because if he didn’t then it would be him who Seungcheol would break up with tomorrow, so he turned around and headed towards Seungcheols apartment.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take Jihoon long to arrive at Sengcheol’s apartment. Jihoon was in such a rush that he didn’t stop to apologize to all those people he was bumping into.

 

He quickly entered the elevator and presses the fifth level door. Jihoon’s been in this elevator before many times and he feels like today it’s going extremely slow, but once the elevator opens up to reveal Seungcheol’s level Jihoon makes a dash towards his boyfriend's door. He doesn't need to knock since Seungcheol had given him a spare key to come in and out whenever he wished, so Jihoon didn’t waste any time and unlocked the door and stepped inside.

 

He looked around for any sign of Seungcheol and saw that the light of the bathroom door was on, so he walked to the bathroom. He didn’t have to wait long because by the time he got to the bathroom Seungcheol had already finished brushing his teeth and was exiting the bathroom.

 

“Jihoon?” says Seungcheol as he gives him a surprised look. He wasn’t expecting Jihoon today, not that he minded though.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asks but it goes on deaf ears as Jihoon makes a grab for his hands and drags him to the living room.

 

“Jihoon?” he calls out.

 

Jihoon ignores his call and once he’s made it to the living room, he pushes Seungcheol backwards so Seungcheol’s back hits the sofa and Jihoon throws the keys on the coffee table.

 

“What’s going on?” Seungcheol asks.

 

Once again Jihoon ignores him and climbs on top of Seuncgheol as he places a kiss on Seongcheol’s mouth. They’ve kissed before, but never with this much ferocity. It’s weird but not  unliked by Seungcheol. He doesn’t suspect nothing of it as he starts to kiss and wraps his arms around Jihoon’s waist as he pulls him closer. Jihoon’s heart is starting to break because it is true then, Seungcheol does want nothing more then sex. Those girls were right.

 

Jihoon feels betrayed but he keeps going. He starts to kiss Seungcheol on his check, underneath his ear and then he starts to leave a trail of kisses down Seungcheol’s neck.Seungcheol feels at a loss for words but he doesn’t say anything and just accepts it. Jihoon starts putting his hands underneath Seungcheol’s shirt as he feels his toned stomach and that’s when Seungcheol knows somethings wrong because Jihoon made it clear that he wants to wait until marriage, and god damn it, he will keep his promise to Jihoon.  

 

“Woah woah woah, wait wait,” Seungcheol says as he breaks the kiss and holds him at arms length..

 

“W-what? you don’t want-”

 

“No, No I do Jihoon, but I thought you wanted to wait until we got married,” says Seungcheol and it is then that Jihoon breaks down in a fit of loud sobs. Seungcheol doesn’t say anything as he pulls Jihoon close to him and waits for him to calm down.

 

“Jihoon, talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong?” asks Seungcheol and Jihoon pulls away and just keeps his eyes downcast. There are still tears rolling down his cheeks as Seungcheol lifts Jihoon’s chin up with his finger and their eyes meet.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks again and Jihoon takes a shuttering breath before he retells the conversation he overheard earlier. Once he finished, Jihoon is too embarrassed and ashamed that he keeps his eyes downcast.

 

“Hey, no Jihoon look at me,” Seungcheol says while Jihoon is still on top of Seungcheol on the sofa.

 

“You said you wanted to wait until we got married and Jihoon and I respect that. I want to make love to you Jihoon, I do, but I want to do it when you're ready, not when you think I’m ready or because you feel obligated. Do you understand?” he says firm as Jihoon nods silently.

 

“Are you mad?” Jihoon asks because he technically did think Seungcheol was like the other douche bags.

 

“No I’m not mad. I love you and because of that I will wait,” Seungcheol says as he gives Jihoon a small kiss on his forehead.

 

“It’s already ten in the night and there’s no way you’re walking home, so stay here yeah,” Seungcheol asks and Jihoon nods his head. Seungcheol wipes away the remaining tears that are on Jihoon’s cheeks and he places a kiss Jihoon’s cheeks, forehead, and then a simple kiss on his lips as he moves so that they he is lying with his back on the sofa and Jihoon resting his head on his chest. He loves Jihoon so therefore he will wait until marriage.


End file.
